jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:PlokWiki/The JPOG Challenge
Credit to the idea from The Knight of Green who's rule set I modified. This blog covers the JPOG challenge which is an attempt to play JWE as closely as possible to Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. Rules *1. Play on Medium Difficulty Challenge Mode with randomized dig sites, the best approximation to operation genesis mode. All Islands are allowed. *2. Only use Dinosaurs that appeared in JPOG. **2a. Sell fossils of non-associated dinosaurs, only extract DNA if the game won't let you sell them, immediately sell the Stygimolochs on Nublar North if you play on that map. Outside of rule 2a. you are not allowed to sell dinosaurs at all, they must live and die on the island. **2b. You cannot use cut JPOG dinos. *4. No Trait Genes or Cosmetic Genes are allowed, use only default genome dinosaurs. *5. Only one research team can be owned and used. *6. The Viewing Gallery, Viewing Platform, Monorail (as a balloon substitute), and Jurassic Tour are the only means of increasing visibility rating you can use, so no gyrospheres. *7. The Hotel, Gift Shop, Fast-Food Restaurant, and Emergency Shelter are the only permitted Guest buildings. *8. The Science Center, Security Center, and both normal and advanced storm defense stations are not permitted. *9. You must build an Innovation Center in the park as soon as possible. *10. Due to there being no analogy to cleaner stations, power buildings are allowed. *11. All feeders are permitted except the ground carnivore feeder, fish feeder, and all extended variants. **11a. Paleobotany research and associated feeders/buildings are allowed due to the paleo bale feeder option in JPOG. *12. Enclosures fences must be straight and "boxy". Only electrified fences are allowed. *13. The only path you can use is the basic path which you must always build in a straight line. (not even diagonal if possible) *14. The Viewing Gallery must be placed on fences. *15. The Viewing Platform cannot be placed on fences. *16. Hammond Creation Labs cannot be upgraded with the increased viability upgrade. *17. Jurassic Tours cannot go through fences. *18. Only tree scenery items are allowed. No rocks. *19. Only the water, terrain elevation, and deletion/removal Landscaping tools are allowed. *20. You are not allowed to complete division contracts. *21. No upgrades can be applied to the Research Center, ACU Center, and Expedition Center. Upgrades to the Fossil Center are allowed. *22. Only the Accuracy Increase upgrade (gyro stabilizers) can be applied to the Ranger Station. *23. Global Operations cannot be researched. Achievements *''Any Port in any Storm: ''Don't allow any dinosaurs to escape due to harsh weather. *''No Mods:'' Use fewer than 20 dinosaurs and 5 or less of each (non-fence or path) building to reach 5 stars. *''Jurassic Park Operation Evolution:'' Complete the JPOG Challenge on Jurassic Difficulty. *''Jurassic Classic:'' Complete the JPOG Challenge using only the dinosaurs from the original Jurassic Park. *''Open Range Safari:'' Complete the JPOG Challenge using only the Jurassic Tour and Monorail to increase visibility rating as well as only using herbivorous dinosaurs. *''The Lost World:'' Complete the JPOG Challenge using only dinosaurs from The Lost World. *''Purist: ''Only use the equivalent disease vaccines featured in JPOG during a playthrough. (Rabies, Bracken Poisoning, Ticks, Avian Influenza, Campylobacter, Foot and Mouth) *''Dangerous Abodes:'' Breed an Acrocanthosaurus, [[Tyrannosaurus|''Trex]], Spinosaurus, and Carcharodontosaurus for your park. *COCO JAMBO:'' Enclose at least 15 Spinosaurus in an enclosure at the same time. *''Site B: ''Only release dinosaurs with 100% genome completion during a playthrough. *''Dino Nerd:'' Only enclose dinosaurs from the same time periods together during a playthrough. *''Thrill Seeker:'' Reach a total combat infamy rating of 1000 or more during a playthrough. *''Peter Ludlow: ''Ensure 0 guest fatalities and that your finances are never in the red during a playthrough. Category:Blog posts